But I like sleeping by the courts
by Gillii-Akujacku
Summary: Plotless Adorable Pair smut at the request of Ice Flow.


For Ice Flow, who somehow managed to convince me with very little effort at midnight that I should write her AtoJi over AIM. Therefore, I blame this odd random porn on her entirely.

Disclaimer: My mind is too far in the gutter to have been responsible for innocent pre-teens playing tennis.

* * *

Jirou yawned as he rubbed at his eyes, trying to banish his drowsiness before he reached the locker-room to change for practice. Wearily he pushed the door to the clubroom open, wishing that he had gotten more sleep the night before. He doesn't know how Atobe expected him to be at practice when it was a miracle that he could even walk after the eight hours of nonstop sex. Looking around the room he noticed that he was the first one there so he dropped his bag on the bench by his locker and lay down on the expensive royal blue couch that Atobe had special ordered for him to nap on. Closing his eyes he was instantly asleep.

When the volley specialist awoke he could hear the running water of the showers splashing against tile. Glancing at the clock that hung on the wall he saw that it was now six thirty; practice had been over for half an hour. Scowling he got up to pad across the room to the showers, wondering why nobody had bothered to wake him up. Sure, he would most likely have slept on one of the benches on the side of the courts but it was nice to nap out by the courts with his head pillowed on his boyfriends lap.

Turning the corner into the steamy shower area he scanned the stalls for his teammates, finding most of them to be empty. The only showerhead still running was the one at the far end of the room, meaning that the only person left besides Jirou was Atobe. Stripping off his clothes so that they didn't get soaked, he entered the moist area and made his way over to the silver haired captain. When he reached the last stall he silently slipped in and wrapped his arms around the other boy's waist, hugging him tight and breathing in his freshly washed scent.

"Mm, why didn't you wake me for practice?"

"You needed your rest; I don't want to push you too hard." Atobe responded as he turned face his boyfriend.

"But I like sleeping by the courts." Jirou told him, "It's cozier and you're there."

Atobe leaned down to kiss the shorter boy, "I'll carry you out with me next time then." He whispered against Jirou's soft pink lips.

"Good."

They continued to kiss under the warm spray from the showerhead. Atobe's tongue invaded the warm cavern of Jirou's mouth, mapping out the territory better than a spelunker. Jirou moaned as his tongue teased the invading muscle, enticing it into a playful war in his mouth. When they separated for much needed air the older teen pressed closer to the solid body before him, hands running down Atobe's back from the broad shoulders to the narrow waist and lowed to grope at the perfectly sculpted rear. Their mouths crashed back together in a crazed frenzy of lust and need. Lips moved against lips before Atobe trailed his kisses to his lover's collarbone. As he nibbled along the prominent bone he ground their erections together, reveling in the friction it caused and the wanton moan that fell from Jirou's parted lips.

Eager to produce more of those wonderful sounds from the short boy he reached for the shower gel sitting on the half wall behind them. Squeezing a liberal amount onto his fingers the digits sought out the puckered entrance into the blissful haven that was his and his alone. Slowly he slid one finger into the tight heat, feeling the circle of muscles clench around it as he submerged it all the way to the last knuckle. The heir carefully moved the finger in a circular motion, stretching slightly while still giving the blonde's body time to adjust. Once he felt the muscles loosen he pushed in a second finger, scissoring and further stretching the hole. Atobe took his time preparing his lover, careful not to push him or cause him harm after their marathon the previous night.

Once Jirou was thoroughly stretched he grabbed one of the teen's lean legs and wrapped it around his waist, positioning himself at his entrance. Following the captains lead Jirou wrapped his other leg around him as well, pulling him close and using the wall behind him for better leverage. With one swift thrust Atobe entered the awaiting body, moaning at the feel of Jirou surrounding him. He gave the lithe teen time to adjust to the sudden penetration before setting a fluid rhythm of his hips, pulling out until only the head of his penis was left inside the smaller body and then thrusting back in to the hilt. They shared passionate kisses as their bodies moved as one, slowly building the burning desire that coursed though their veins into something more.

Jirou gasped as Atobe buried himself inside the tight heat, hitting his prostate with forceful precision with each thrust. His mind went blank as orgasm overcame his body. Cum shot from his penis to splatter against their chests in a wicked pattern of debauchery as his mouth fell open in a wordless scream. Atobe answered the silent exclamation of euphoria with a low moan as Jirou's body tightened around his engorged flesh. Three more thrusts into the pleasure land of his lover's body and Atobe joined him in ecstasy as his own climax peaked. Clinging to each other they rode out their orgasms, milking their bodies for all that they could.

Coming down from the high they tenderly cleaned one another of the products of their love making before turning off the shower and entering the main section of the locker-room to dry off and dress. As they walked out of the clubroom Jirou slipped his small hand into Atobe's larger one and leaned his head upon his shoulder. Silently they made their way to Atobe's waiting limo, both boys simply enjoying being in the presence of the other.


End file.
